


You Just Gonna Lay There?

by kyunjinnie



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Neighbors, ambiguous ending, attempted humor, night snack runs, you'll just see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 21:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyunjinnie/pseuds/kyunjinnie
Summary: Hongjoong find's his neighbor sleeping outside of his apartment.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 157





	You Just Gonna Lay There?

It was almost two in the morning and Hongjoong wanted something sweet.

It came over him randomly. He was just laying on his bed staring directly up at the chipped ceiling and all of a sudden he's craving a snack. It seems the more he just lays there the more he seemed to wanted something chocolate-y.

Only problem is he didn't want to get up. That and the only place open was the gas station an hour away. And he didn't exactly have a car.  
Was he actually craving chocolate that badly? Did he need chocolate?

The answer is yes.

Hongjoong kicks blanket's from off of his frail body. Frame shaking slightly with the somewhat angry breeze of the fall air that passes his window.  
He doesn't instantly get up. Instead he lays there for another solid five minutes. Already questioning his choices. It's too late. The warmth is already gone, there's no going back at this point.  
So he sits up, sits up and slowly slides from the side of his bed making sure he doesn't hit anything on his way off.

He's already feeling dizzy, he should of waited until the morning.

But he's dumb and impulsive. So off he goes.

Hongjoong just tosses on one of his many jackets, not bothering to change from his sweatpants or comfy sweater. It is just a chocolate run. A chocolate run done at 2am. Y'know when every good chocolate run is done.

Before leaving he stands in the doorway of his bedroom hands on his hips.  
He needed to make sure that he has everything. Really all he would need is his phone, keys, and wallet.  
Alright perfect! Hongjoong nodded to himself, gladly strutting out of the the room, slipping on his shoes, and opening up the door. Chocolate time. 

Hongjoong kicked a leg up into the air, turning over to the side, and getting ready to march away.

That was until he caught the glimpse of a man on the floor.

Now it wasn't just any random stranger. It was actually Hongjoong's next door neighbor Seonghwa. Someone Hongjoong had the pleasure of talking to on many occasions.  
They talked every now and then, usually when the two managed to get their mail around the same times.  
Seonghwa was nice, that being based off the time his roommate work up with a sore throat and wasn't able to eat the donut Seonghwa got him so he ended up knocking on Hongjoong's door and 'gifting' him the extra donuts. In which Hongjoong had to actually give San and Mingi because he didn't want to eat anymore than one. 

Seonghwa was laying down in the rough carpet. Only a simple pillow and thin throw blanket over his body, limbs poking from the bottom.  
"Uh... Hyung?" Hongjoong shoved his phone into his jacket pocket. Both confusion and concern obvious on his face.  
The other raised his head from the pillow. Hair messy and tangled. His eyes were still closed but a small smile that showed signs of pain (Hongjoong is too familiar with that smile).  
"Ah, Hongjoong. What brings you by?" He sits up, head lightly banging against the doorknob to his apartment. "Just getting snacks- Why are you sleeping out here?" Seonghwa stretched his arms. Did he seriously sleep out here since the beginning of the night? That's insane!

"Hmm, my roommate brought his fiancee over and kicked me out of the apartment."  
Well damn.  
Hongjoong slapped a hand over his eyes with a sigh.  
"So are you just gonna lay there?" The elder actually opened his eyes. Slowly blinking them to a intense squint. "It seems I don't have anywhere else to lay."

It's too late.  
Hongjoong already talked to him. It's his problem now. Well not really, but Hongjoong has horribly made it his problem.

"Do you... Want to crash on my couch" The shorter scratched the back of his neck, regretting everything. "For the night- It would probably be better than the floor"  
Seonghwa opened his eyes fully. Already getting up to his feet. "Really? Thank you Hongjoong-ah!" Hongjoong tilted his head to the side, a faint rush covering his cheeks. "It's nothing, just- C'mon" He turns around, plucking the keys from his pocket, unlocking and then opening the door.

Hongjoong searched through his closets. All two of them. He grabbed a random pillow and a blanket that was larger and probably warmer than the one he was using before. He tossed them onto the arm of the cushiony couch. The shorter looked Seonghwa up and down. His tight t-shirt and jeans now on full display without the coverage of the blanket.

"Do you need anything to sleep in?"  
Seonghwa looked down and scanned himself. Now aware he was indeed wearing something uncomfortable.  
"That would be nice..."  
With that, Hongjoong went back into his bedroom closest (where he got the blanket from) in search of pajama's, or at least something more comfortable than jeans and a t-shirt.

And so he picked the most comfortable articles of clothing for Seonghwa to sleep in. Nothing more than a very large t-shirt that was once Mingi's, meaning it would probably fit Seonghwa since he was smaller than Mingi, and a pair of his largest pajama pants he never got to wear because of their size. Maybe he can just give them over to Seonghwa, it's not like they're of use in Hongjoong's hands.  
Hongjoong ended up laying those on top of the pillow and blanket too. "Uh, make you self at home. Help yourself to my food... It gets kinda cold so if those blankets don't work than I don't know come bother me." Seonghwa nodded, picking up the clothing and holding them to his chest.

The younger, patted the back of the couch twice before heading back to his room.

Well damn... He never got his chocolate...

Hongjoong wakes to the loud sound of clanking of pots and pans.  
For a minute he was highly confused but then he shortly remembered he allowed his neighbor spend the night on his couch. Hongjoong got out of bed with a gargle, not the happiest with being woken up but still needing to make sure the other wasn't stealing anything or causing too many problems.

He let's out a loud groan, stretching his arms above his head as he stumbled out into the kitchen-living room area.

Hongjoong was greeted with the nice smell of freshly cooked eggs and a warm smile from a newly awoken Seonghwa.

"Good morning Hongjoong-ah" And a good morning it was. Hongjoong can't remember the last time he actually had breakfast, maybe when San broke into his apartment and forced him out to the Ihop down the street. "Morning hyung... How did you sleep?" He sat down at the isle, watching as Seonghwa placed down a plate filled with steaming scrambled eggs.

"Good.. I tried to make due with what you had... Which wasn't a lot..." From the tone of his voice Hongjoong would think he's taking pity in Hongjoong's lack of grocery's. Jokes on him that's all due to Hongjoong's laziness. "Sorry, I don't really have the time to go shopping"

"Oh? If you need I can always do it for you" Mid bite Hongjoong looked up. Staring at that fucking smile that Seonghwa had on his face again. "That's too nice of you..."

"I could pick up some things for you on my next run. I need more milk anyways"

"If this is some kind of thank you it's okay, breakfast was enough."

Seonghwa laughed at this. Literally. His shoulders shook slightly and he tried to cover his mouth with a fist. Never actually taking his eyes from Hongjoong though. "Shame. And here I was just trying to be a good hyung"  
Hongjoong could just smell the sarcasm that came from that one sentence.

"Ah, do as you wish Mr.Park Seonghwa but no matter how many good deeds you do, I will never forgive you for interrupting my chocolate run." Hongjoong flung the now egg-less fork in Seonghwa's general area, tiny smirk apparent on his lips.

Seonghwa however just replied with that soft smile. 

Later that day Hongjoong came home and a small pile of bags were placed outside of his apartment. 

And after putting away the grocery's he was greeted with a small bar of chocolate with a small note taped onto it.

Sorry for messing up your chocolate mission. If this doesn't get your forgiveness than maybe I can settle it over a cup of coffee.  
P.S: You're kind of cute when you sleep ;)  
\- Park Seonghwa

**Author's Note:**

> I threw this together with the help of two hours of sleep and cold spaghetti.


End file.
